Morir para Vivir
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Algunas cosas se salen de nuestro entendimiento y no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen, quizás debajo de una roca fea se encuentra una rosa muy Todo es de como veamos las cosas de nuestro punto de vista y para mi siempre ha sido una agonía saber mas que otras personas y hacer cosas inexplicables pero ahora lo entiendo soy una ¡BRUJA! he iré a la escuela de LEMON
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Morir para vivir**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a G-Adp y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**Nota: esta historia es de mágica pero nada que ver con el mundo mágico de Harry Potter. Es una nueva creación de un mundo mágico diferente. CUALQUIER DUDA DECIRME.**

**Nota2: no acto para mayores de 18 años si eres menor lo estas leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad y no queremos insultos de lo que se vaya a leer.**

**Prologo.**

Descubrir cosas de tu propia familia puede llegar a ser algo letal y mas si ese alguien es la niña inocente de un matrimonio aparentemente feliz. Solo podía correr después de tal abominación que había visto, la lluvia caía en su cara empapándola toda. Su camisón se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver solo la figura de una niña de 10 años corriendo en plena noche de tormenta violenta que azotaba los arboles de un lado a otro.

Su padre Lucius había matado a su bella madre... ¡No! Las lágrimas caían de su rostro pero la lluvia no dejaba rastro de ellas. Narcisa estaba con ella esa tarde jugando en los jardines y la había acostado temprano mas de lo acostumbrado esa noche, solo los ruidos de cristales cayendo al piso la habían despertado de su placido sueño haciendo que bajara las escaleras de la gran mansión. Sus ojos inocentes vieron a su madre suplicarle a su padre quien de una sola arremetida la violaba y al mismo tiempo le cortaba la garganta con una especie de daga negra. El cuerpo inerte de Narcisa callo al suelo con peso muerto mientras el se la follaba aunque el cuerpo estuviera muerto, llego al orgasmo cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al verme en el marco de la puerta de roble entre abierta mientras el se levantaba y corría tras de mi para alcanzarme.

En el bosque espeso que tenia la mansión una niña pequeña corría como alma que lleva el diablo estando descalza con solo un camisón mojado pegado a su cuerpo era lo único que la cubría. Los pasos de alguien atrás la asuntaron y lo único que su mente podía pensar era en huir de hay. Su madre, su amada madre tan llena de vida estaba ahora muerta y no entendía la razón de actuar de su padre tan espantosa.

Negó con su cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos de su mente hasta que sintió que alguien la había agarrado por el pelo tan bruscamente que soltó un grito y lo único que podía hacer ella era gritar de dolor y agonía, el miedo empezó a recorrer todo su sistema nervioso al darse cuenta de quien la tenia, era su padre con cara de maniático loco mirándola con rabia.

-pequeña rata olvidaras que alguna vez me conociste a mi y mi familia-dijo con desprecio hacia ella-utij oiuj camito yubi amabilobi etieolo mutetelo.

Pronuncio unas palabras muy extrañas que no comprendí antes de que una silueta extraña lo apartara de mí con otros hombres que agarraron a mi padre y lo encerraron en una especie de bola mágica.

-Todo estará bien-dijo una voz roca.

No entendía lo que pasaba y un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza cuando el extraño pronuncio unas palabras formando un hechizo todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara...**

**N/a: Hola si se que no he terminado la otras historias pero no me pude resistir a esta nueva creación y si les gusto el prologo pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo pero quiero saber su opinión en los Reviews. Saludos y besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morir para Vivir**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Parajes: Severus y Hermione.**

**Nota: Este Fics es de mi autoría así que no plagiar.**

**Capítulo 1**

-Hermione apúrate que ya es hora-grito su madre.

Una joven de cabello castaño bajo sonriente por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-buenos días mama y papa.

-buenos días princesa-su padre le dio un beso en su frente.

-hija ya tienes todo listo-la miro muy seria su madre.

-si mami, todo acomodado en las maletas y la lista ya tache todo lo que necesito por este año.

-bien hecho nena-dijo su madre sonriente-toma tu desayuno favorito.

-princesa toma-su padre le tendió una caja-espero te guste mucho.

La caja era pequeña pero muy bien decorada. La abrió y saco un teléfono último modelo del contenido, ella solo se abalanzo hacia su padre abrazándolo.

-gracias papi eres el mejor-chillo.

-sabía que lo querías y te será muy útil para la escuela.

-hija sabes que lo tienes que cuidar mucho ¿entiendes?-dijo su madre.

-si mama.

Desayunaron como todos los días entre bromas y conversaciones sobre la nueva escuela.

Todos en el auto se fueron de su casa dejándola bien asegurada. La carretera hacia villaHit quedaba a unas 8 horas en carro por lo que habían partido temprano ese día para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura.

-no lo puedo creer mama-dijo ella-yo una bruja.

-si princesa quien lo diría-comento su padre-por eso eres la mejor.

-te portas bien y haces todas tus tareas y deberes Herms-le dijo su madre-escucha a tus profesores y no te metas en problemas beba.

-claro mama seré una chica ejemplar.

Para sus 12 años ella era una chica muy lista en todos los retos que se le han presentado en la vida, todas sus materias estaban con un excelente sobresaliente en todas las materias. Su mente iba más allá de una niña normal a veces sabia más de la vida que sus padres y cualquier persona en este mundo. El prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería de BlackHit le habían enviada una carta de solicitud para una beca completa en el primer año con un lapso de un mes para aceptar la propuesta.

Ella obviamente no salía de su asombro y sus padres menos, todo fue atando cabos al recordar que cada vez que pasaban cosas raras o se caían cosas de valor en la casa a los pocos minutos aparecían como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue una vez en el parque cuando un auto casi chocaba contra un árbol que se derrumbó e iba a impactar con ella para luego desaparecer del lugar sin saber a dónde se había ido el árbol.

Al llegar a unas puertas de metal solido grueso ellas se abrieron de repente dando nos pasó a unos campos bien cuidados con un camino solo para autos. El portero que apareció de la nada había asustado a mi papa nos indicó que siguiéramos todo el camino hasta el final que como a unos 30min. Llegaríamos al castillo, calcule que por lo menos caminando me llevaría una hora y media llegar al menos que supiera volar.

Al lado izquierdo de la ventanilla se podía apreciar un gran bosque espeso y según el folleto que apareció en el auto misteriosamente dice que es un bosque sin fin con un enorme lago en el centro de el donde habitan criaturas mágicas de diferentes tipos tanto salvajes como pasivas.

Al lado derecho se encontraban diferentes campos como de juegos y una enorme fábrica donde se leía en grande "vivero". Había plantaciones y un enorme jardín en frente del castillo.

Nos atendió un chambelán para abrirnos las puertas del auto, mi padre bajo las maletas y un pequeño enano dijo que se encargaría de ellas pero como mi padre es muy terco recibió una patada en la espinilla por cabrear al enano. Auch! Hasta a mí me dolió ese golpe.

Entramos al castillo mientras otros dos enanos nos condujeron por un infinito pasillo hasta llegar un enorme, pero que digo grande e inmenso salón de baile con miles de personas en él. Había una mesa al final del salón donde estaban sentados gente mayorcita pero no de mal gusto a parte de unos tres viejos como mi abuelo difunto.

Algunas personas bailan el vals y otras solo conversaban en las mesas largas que eran como unas 10 por lo que conté, había chicas mayores conversando como de 15 años y otras de menos edad o mayores de 17. La gente que me rodeaba se podría decir que era como en mi vieja escuela normal.

-bienvenidos damas y caballeros al colegio de magia y hechicería de BlackHit soy su directo Dumbledore, es un placer que asistieran este año todas las familias de los estudiantes tanto como de nuevo ingreso como del ultimo año-dijo un viejo-estamos aquí para brindar nuestro apoyo incondicional, amistad y enseñar a estos jóvenes magos a desempeñar sus habilidades mágicas para el bien. Los estudiantes del primer año todos serán de la mesa número 1 y 2.

Mientras el anciano seguía dando du charla yo me entretenía admirando el techo que parecía un ensueño con tanto arte ilustrado en él. Siempre he agradecido tener ese don de distraerme pero saber que dicen las personas a mí alrededor.

-lamentablemente no todos los profesores han llegado pero dentro de dos días empezaremos las clases y sus horarios estarán en sus respectivas recamaras con sus cosas ya en ellas. Cabe decir y esto va para todos los años que no deben salir más allá del castillo sin supervisión del personal docente porque saben que ya no están en la dimensión en sí de la tierra ahora están en el mundo mágica donde todo es peligro, pero claro no hay de qué preocuparse si no pasan las puertas de metal. Tendrá los fines de semanas para bajar al pueblo todos con nosotros de acompañantes.-sonrió-ahora a comer y cualquier duda preguntarme.

Las puertas se abrieron con unos duendes trayendo bandejas tras bandejas de deliciosa comida, mis padres me hicieron señas para que me sentara en la mesa 1 con ellos a mis lados. La comida fue un verdadero banquete para chuparse los dedos.

-hola mi nombre es Harry Potter cual es el tuyo-dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano.

-soy Hermione, Granger Hermione es un placer señor Potter.

-solo Harry, porque tenga 17 no quiere decir que sea viejo Hermione-se rio.

-está bien señor... Harry-sonreí.

Hable un buen rato con mi superior, me conto que el pertenecía al equipo del futbol de la escuela y que a veces hacían competencias con otros años.

Ron era amigo de Harry un chico que calificaba a tonto en el buen y mal sentido, solo hablaba del equipo de futbol y de cómo derrotarían en unas semanas más al equipo enemigo. Si definitivamente es un idiota.

Al dejarlos hablar a ellos dos solo me dedique admirar tan bello salón de baile donde por lo que veo lo usan para comedor; las chicas de la última mesa eran muy bellas y se podía escuchar lo que decían, no es sea una fisgona o chismosa pero no es culpa mía si hablan tan duro de tras de mí.

-oh por dios, vieron al profesor ya-dijo una con voz sensual.

-si estaba divino como siempre-dijo otra.

-supe por Nathy que él nos dará pociones y que es un cascarrabias-dijo una rubia.

-yo escuche que casi nadie pasa su clases-dijo una pelirroja.

-los de cuarto año dicen que baja puntos por cualquier cosa lo llaman el murciélago de las mazmorras, un malo, arrogante, cínico pero es muy guapo y bello de cuerpo y físico.-dijo otra.

-nos va a impartir clases supe por Mery-dijo la rubia-ya quiero verle y tratare de seducirle.

-pues tendrás que esperar porque yo también lo hare-dijo la pelirroja.

Seguían hablando del profesor ese que estaba muy guapo y que les impartiría clases, también estaban los chicos hablando de la profesora sexy McGonagall de peli castaño oscuro y de buen cuerpo. Los profesores eran sexys por así decirlos pero ninguno llamaba mi atención en realidad estaban entre los 50 y se veían como de 30 años y otros sí que estaban viejos, no estaban mal pero si viejos para una niña como yo.

-bailamos señorita-una voz desde mi espalda me hablo.

Al voltearme vi a un chico muy hermoso y joven, de unos 15 tal vez, tenía el pelo negro moderno lleno de gel para el cabello y unos ojos negros hechizantes. Era muy guapo, pero que cosas pienso, tengo 12 años y pensando en hombres.

-niña estas muda-dijo alzando una ceja.

-ehh.. Lo siento...-le tome la mano.

El vals empezó en el instante en que llagamos a la pista de baile, con su mano agarrando la mía y la otra en mi espalda, con un ritmo lento pero sublime nos movimos al compás de la melodía tan bella del Danubio azul, siempre se las vi bailar en las bodas pero bailarla yo con un chico tan lindo me daba sentimientos de emoción.

-¿cómo te llamas?-me susurro.

-yoo.. Herm.. Hermione..

No sabía que me pasaba yo jamás tartamudeaba, quizás por su naturaleza de grandeza o porque intimidaba un poco por su tamaño, tenía una mirada penetrante.

-lindo nombre niña -dijo.

-¿cuál es el tuyo?

-una pregunta sin nervios, bravo niña vas progresando.

Lo mire mal y voltee la cara enojada.

Se carcajeo.

-mi nombre es Cons.

-¿Cons? Qué clase de nombre es ese?.

-uno que es misterioso.

-bueno viniendo de este lugar ya casi nada me sorprende.

Otra carcajada soltó.

-aprendes rápido.

La música termino y con una reverencia de un caballero como en las películas se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta pronto bella niña -me susurro.

-Herms amor te estábamos buscando-me dijo mi madre.

-lo siento estaba bailando.

-con quien princesa, dime donde está el intruso-dijo mí Papa mirando a todos lado-búscalo para el interrogatorio… digo para hablar.

-esta...-al voltearme el ya no estaba.

Se había desaparecido. Se fue como había llegado, en silencio y misteriosamente.

Al cabo de dos horas mis padres se despidieron de mi hasta que mi propio padre lloro por separarse de su bebe, mi madre también sollozo llevándose a mi padre con un pañuelo a rastras de mí. A veces mis padres me pasan vergüenza ajena. Suspiro y me dirijo al ala norte del castillo ya que no sé por qué diablos me dieron la única habitación de ese lado del castillo y la más apartada, solo había dos habitaciones a unos diez pasos de mí y aun así estaban lejos. Bueno cada quien con sus cosas, mi habitación era grande con una cama grande, un baño grande y ya dije grande... Sí, todo aquí era enorme. Me acerqué a mis maletas para darme cuenta que estaban completamente vacías y mis cosas estaban en el armario y gavetas guardadas en orden, solo en una silla mecedora estaba acomodado el uniforme reglamentario de la institución.

Me duche para quitarme el sudor del cuerpo y del largo viaje que había tenido hasta aquí, me puse un camisón de algodón y me acosté a dormir y por primera vez en mi vida no soñé con nada.

**Continuara...**

**N/a: cha, cha, cha… primer capi arriba y si les gusto déjenme sus preciosos Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día mas jejeje. Espero les allá gustado y hasta la próxima chic s :D mi face *Stephania. Cardozo. 5* (así pero todo junto)**

**Pd: alguna sabe de un grupo en Face de puros fanfics de Harry Potter?**


End file.
